Where was my heart?
by xXSaiXx
Summary: volume 5 to 7 rewritten by me Of course there's Yaoi and it's done on a longer time period, but who's complaining? RaitoxL, much Lemons, hope you guys enjoy. My first fic Send many reviews pwease?
1. Chapter 1

(( Alright, this is my very, very, very first fanfic ever. I usually Role play so I'm not new to writing something, but still, this is like, a completely new background to my writing skills, not to mention since I want to become a novelist, this would do me good. Either way, I hope you enjoy, and don't feel shy about reviewing, I need it. I want to know if my future is impossible or not XP. Much love to all.

Kira: The poor things…

L: Yeah…

:: Btw this is Yaoi! YAOI! As in, guy on guy! Homophobes out out out:: Major spoilers even if I didn't even read the manga section, I'm just going by prediction…And I read the last manga, I should have the rest of the manga's by the time the 4th chapter comes out so I'd have direct information, for now, the beginning could be quite off, please don't send me hate mail from it…So, if you seek spoilers from the first chapter, you'll be very disappointed.

Updates: Actually, there are many, many spoilers through this chapter, gomen Spoilers from volume 5 and 6 only though.))

Chapter one: It all begins. ((L: Very original there.))

Why didn't he think of this before? Having Yagami-kun and himself shackled together would be the best way to find out if he was really Kira, although he looked over to a very, very pissed off Raito sitting across the couch from him…Like he could go anywhere with the length of chain they had…Not like he cared. He picked up the plate which had his slice of Vanilla cake with strawberry's on top, taking a bite from it while he thought…For the past 3 days all Raito and L did was glare at one another, mostly because Raito hardly got any sleep at night because of him, that…L… Sure being shackled to another man was horrible, but being shackled to an insomniac man! Who only ate cake and always seemed to stare you down at everything you did! He swore he was going insane during the first few days, maybe he'd end up like that guy from that Edgar Allen Poe story, where the guy killed that other guy for having that weird eye…Well he would do this to L for not only being annoying but having those damn annoying eyes (Whoa, much difference.)! What was he!? A zombie!? A zombie that only fed off cakes and not human flesh!

"Yagami-kun, you're mumbling to yourself." Raito glared over his shoulder: "So, how long am I going to remain shackled to you!?" L popped another piece of cake into his mouth: "Until I can prove you are or are not Kira, I thought you would have figured that much, Yagami-kun."

Raito glared at L some more before giving a sigh, knowing that meant a long time, L was trying so hard to prove that he was Kira…He really was pissed at the idea that L wouldn't give up on it either. Sure he had agreed to the whole, being watched over 24/7, but he had thought that accepting would get him off the hook soon, maybe just a few days? Sure that wouldn't be too horrible…But he had underestimated L, it seemed that the other purely didn't care that he was shackled to him.

He was dirty, felt filthy for not showering it's been days, not wanting L to watch him, he had to go to the washroom but even then that was embarrassing. Everything was embarrassing now; even in the morning choosing cloths was embarrassing. He could clearly remember yesterday's event in the morning, he had it with wearing the same cloths, if he couldn't shower, and that was fine! He would change his cloths anyways. He woke up with the usual: "Good morning Yagami-kun." As L sat at the side of the bed, with his desserts and laptop, clearly still investigating, the other probably had no sleep through the entire night as usual, like he cared, right?

He went over to the closet and began browsing through his assorted set of cloths…But as predicted, he could feel L's eyes staring him down from behind. The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end, how he wished he could kill L at the moment, almost praying that he was indeed Kira! He randomly grabbed an outfit from his closet and then it came: "Why do you care about such things Yagami-kun?"

Oh he was dead! Raito span around and snapped, lack of sleep and hygiene had caught up to him: "Some of us actually WANT to be clean Ryuuzaki! I can't stand wearing the same cloths day after day! Unlike you! Look at you! There is no way I'm ever going to look at you! The shadows under your eyes! The same cloths every day! Your hair! It goes anyway but down! Sure! I agreed on this let you watch me 24/7 thing, but for Christ's sake! I never agreed to you staring me down every fucking day, making it impossible for me to even take a damn shower! Well you know what homo!? It's a show you wanted! It's a show you'll get! You won! You'll get to see me naked you damn pervert!" L narrowed his eyes towards Raito, before going back to eating his cake: "Don't flatter yourself, Yagami-kun."

How could he simply say that!? 'Don't flatter yourself Yagami-kun.' He was so irritating! Why though? Because L wasn't attracted to him? No! Because someone as low as him would look down upon him like that, but what did he want L to say? That he indeed wanted to see him shower? It was impossible to make him agree to say that…And what if it really wasn't in L's intentions? He wanted to catch Kira and he was the current only suspect to being the previous Kira… Why did he feel disappointed? He gritted his teeth together. "Don't do that Yagami-kun, it's a bad habit."

"SHUT UP!!!" He snapped at L, trying to push the shackle down and off his wrist: "I'm sick of this! I can't stand being around you anymore!"

L just stared at Raito as he went on his little hissy fit, how he reminded him of a cat…Always so docile until they got sick of you or bored. This made L smile inwardly, Raito was like a cute little kitty! With this he went back to his laptop while ignoring Raito's rants.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!" L blinked at this, his attention returning to Raito: "Why?" Raito glared: "To wash myself! Obviously!" L tilted his head a little but then shrugged, reaching over he turned off his laptop then stood. Raito blinked, was he actually going to follow him into the shower!? Seemed so because that's exactly where L was heading, right for the bathroom in the hotel…Was he going to join him!? Why was he hoping for such a damn thing! He should be disgusted to be joined by that…that zombie!

"Do you want to shower or not, Yagami-kun?" Raito blinked realizing he had been standing dumbly in place and wasn't actually following, which resulted to his arm being extended in front of him by the chain's limit being reached…Quite a funny scene actually, in L's mind that is.

Reaching the bathroom…Nothing could be more awkward; L stood at the far side of the bathroom near the door, watching Raito with his usual large eyes…Would he at least turn around!? Raito continued to glare over his shoulder to L, who didn't seem to get the message that he wanted him to turn around! How could such a genius be so stupid!? He turned around about to remove his blouse when the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end once more…He couldn't do it! He span around once more, about to yell at him when he stopped…Looking straight down into L's eyes, who were staring right back at him, L's index finger at his lips rubbing the bottom one…Why couldn't he yell at him? That adorable look he was sending him, he just wanted too…No! It was the lack of sleep talking! Obviously! How could a zombie ever be adorable? He couldn't yell though, he forced their gaze to part and muttered: "Are you going to join me or not?" L blinked at the offer "why would I want to join you Yagami-kun?"

'So not cute!!!' Was all Raito could think after this "Then stop staring at me!!!" "There's nothing else to stare at…" Raito growled "When was the last time you showered anyways!" "That's none of Yagami-kun's business." "You filthy little…THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE TAKING A SHOWER!" L's eyes widened and he turned around to make a----How the hell could he make a run for it!?

It wasn't long before he was grasped, he squirming and kicking: "YAGAMI-KUN!!!! PLEASE!!! I'LL STOP STARING!!!" Raito smirked: "Oh no, you're not getting out of this one! If you're going to be shackled to me you're going to be clean!" Why wasn't L simply saying that he did shower? Why didn't he defend himself other then squirm and try to dodge his way out of getting his white cotton shirt removed. Well, not like that was going anywhere since they were shackled anyways.

Raito was pissed and L was scared shitless, now pinned under Raito who glared down at L from his now dominant position, pinning him to the bathroom door with his arms on each side of him. L only stared up at Raito, why…why wasn't he saying anything? Why couldn't he speak? Raito was leaning in, this was very dangerous. He tensed even more as Raito kept on leaning in, his face now inches away from Raito's…He really needed to learn to hold his tongue. He shuddered and tilted his head away from Raito's as the other was getting dangerously close…What the hell was he doing?

This was exactly Raito's thought as well. What exactly was he doing? His face was just inches away from L's, was he going to kiss him? WHAT!? What was he thinking!? No! No you're not going to kiss him Raito! You're being intimidating, like…Very intimidating! By…Appearing as if you're going to kiss L…Yes…That's exactly it, he leaned in closer and then smirked, whispering down to L: "L, where's the key to the shackles, if we're going to shower then we need to take them off at least to remove our cloths." L just kept his stare up at Raito's face, his entire body quivering and tense, so was this Raito's plan? To have him quivering in fear, dominate him? Why didn't he care? Why… Why did the key thing seem like an excuse? Was he as confused as he was? Maybe…Just maybe…

"Left back pocket," Raito smirked and reached to get it, L's eyes growing wide at this, he finally got the strength to push Raito back, making him stumble a little but it wasn't strong enough to make him fall back. L reached for the key, sighing in relief: "I can get it myself, and I'm not taking a shower with you Yagami-kun." Raito glared: "Oh yes you are, I'm sick of seeing you so damn filthy." Why couldn't he say it? That he did remain clean, he just didn't shower with Raito around for the very same reason Raito wouldn't shower with him. He simply gave the key over to Raito and then glared: "I…" He couldn't… Raito glared: "No excuses, you're coming with me!" He said as he unlocked the shackle from his wrist, and then went to L to do the same thing, grabbing his wrist to keep him from shrugging away.

"Let me go Yagami-kun! I'm not going!" L kept on tugging only to be pinned once more. Raito glaring at him: "You are going! I accepted for you to watch me 24/7 and am unable to part from you; I have the right to have my own circumstances, like you having to shower!" L shook his head: "I'll shower, just not with you!" Raito smirked "how do I know you'll shower if I'm not with you?" What the hell? He actually wanted to shower with L? No…He just wanted to turn the tables right? Like he couldn't part with L in fears of Raito doing some Kira like things while he was away, Raito couldn't leave L to shower alone in fears that he wouldn't do it, and there was no other way around both situations, then to be together.

"You pervert…" Was all L could mutter and Raito gave a victorious grin…Yes he had won this one…Seriously his urges to always win against L was becoming ridiculous, he didn't even seem to care that it resulted to having to shower with L…Not only that, but he seemed to like it? God his immature craving for power was almost disturbing, to Raito's mind that is. L couldn't believe he had just been defeated by his own words…This would be something he would tell Raito, yet Raito had just used it against him…He was, insulted? He couldn't just tell that he was more trust worthy then Raito, because Raito didn't understand his set of mind; he was defeated, this time. Well...L was one to play dirty, so he would.

He folded his arms and pouted…Yes…Quite simply pouted, his eyes set on Raito as he slid down to his usual sitting position, arms folded, and he pouted. Raito rose an eyebrow at the situation…Was L pouting? Yes he was…How…Kawaii…WHAT!? No! He growled and balled his fist: "Ryuuzaki…You're…Being horribly childish! Take this like a man at least." L glared: "I'm not showering with you." Raito grabbed L's wrist and tugged him up: "Damn it! You set this damn rule of you having to be with me 24/7, and so live with the circumstances you set upon yourself!" L brought his face inches away from Raito's: "Make me!" Raito smirked "with pleasure." Uh oh…

Raito grabbed L's neat white cotton shirt and tugged it off first, struggling against the squirming L under him, and next thing you knew…both were naked and L was pushed into the shower and a very proud Raito followed after, closing the shower door (A/N: It's one of those separated shower thingies) behind him.

Both had their backs to one another, eyes narrowed over their shoulders as the only sound was the sound of the shower running. Neither of them spoke, or moved, both just waited for the other to make a move…And it was Raito, who picked up the soap and wash cloth, sighing: "You know showering means cleaning yourself." Was all he said, while L sunk to his crouched position, hiding his face in his knees: "I figured that much Yagami-kun." He mumbled into his knees. Raito just narrowed his eyes down to the crouched figure, staring at his back…His back was repulsive…He was able to count the disks in his back he was so damn skinny, as well as see his ribs…He looked like some deformed monster…How could he have forced something like that to join him into showering…

He sighed and then turned, finishing his own business before he got annoyed at the crouched one at the bottom of the shower. Turning around he grabbed L once more and forced him up, glaring at him straight in the face when he turned him around and pinned him against the shower wall: "So is this what you're going to do this whole time! Sit there and wait for me to finish! You're going to get cleaned too!"

Although his eyes 'accidentally' slipped down, he was expecting to see a caved in stomach and every damn rib in his rib cage but…instead he did spot a few ribs yes, but he had a perfect flat stomach and his hips…his body looked so femin---Slap in the face. L was glaring up at him: "What the hell do you think you're looking at Yagami-kun!? And you accuse me of being perverted; this was exactly why I refused to shower with you!" Raito tugged him back before he could leave: "You brought this upon yourself by forcing me to be with you 24/7 while on this investigation, Ryuuzaki." Was this guy's only defense contradicting his own words? Why did he want to shower with him now? While a few minutes ago he was snapping at him for watching his every move.

Raito smirked and brought the wash cloth to L's cheek: "So are you going to change your mind about being with me 24/7 now?" L glared up at him: "It's going to take a lot more then sharing a shower with you to change my mind about you being Kira." Raito smiled…Is that so? He slid the cloth down L's neck then over his shoulder…For a zombie though, from front view…And with his hair actually going down with the water…A wider smile crept across his lips, which was making L quite uncomfortable as he felt the cloth moving down, he snatched the cloth from Raito and then glared: "I can do it myself." He turned around and crouched back down, mumbling as he went about his business: "I prefer baths anyways." Raito's eyes widened: "Wait…That means?" He glanced down at L who was reaching up to him: "Shampoo please."

L: Wtf was that!?

Raito: Yeah seriously, what the hell are you making us do!?

Me: Snicker grin.

L: I'm scared…

Raito: You're telling me…

Me: Obviously you haven't heard about what's going to happen in the next chapters…

L: Raito, now would be a good time to tell me you're Kira…

Raito: Why? And I'm not Kira…

L: Kill me before something bad happens…

Raito: Like we haven't before.

L: THAT WAS A----

Me: SQUEEEEE!!!!!!! Busted!

Major warnings for the next chapter? Well…Maybe.

Send reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Bathroom Crisis part 2

I figured you guys would be horribly confused as too why I have Raito and L appearing through my ooc's, (which is what the bubbles mean btw.) ---

L: We've been kidnapped! Taking up the spotlight.

Raito: DADDY PLEASE SAVE ME!!! Taking up L's spotlight.

Me: Pushing them out of the way. And there you have it, I keep them in my closet and feed them apples.

Ryuk: APPLES!!!!!!!! -Attacks me.-

Raito and L sitting at the side of the stage Raito: What the hell is going on?

L: I'll never understand mentally challenged people.

Note: ((Raito gave up his ownership to the death note and L never touched the death note, don't ask how I touched it though ))

Randomly returns. Me: Well, now that this has been taken care of! Let's return to the story.

L: T.T Aren't you supposed to be beating yourself up.

Warning: As said in the previous chapter, YAOI LEMONS UP AHEAD!!! Dunno if it's going to be in this chapter, but it's coming up…I seriously should make a plan for this Fanfic…I'm seriously just writing as my mind goes oo…So…Yeah… ;;; It shows doesn't it…I have an apple!

…

……

…

And btw, there's spoilers through this fic !!!

Chapter 2: Bathroom Crisis part 2 ((L: You seriously need better titles.))

Raito mumbled as he stared in the mirror…How the hell did L trick him into believing that he didn't ever wash himself? And here he had been forcing them to shower together, and he got himself into different rather dangerous situations with L…WITH L DAMN IT!!! Out of all people! L! And him! In a shower! And he was inches away from KISSING HIM!!!!

He gripped his hair brush while L was changing into his cloths in the back. Never was he going to let himself get tricked by him again…Especially in such a way…And L had ways…Strange ways of making him do extremely weird stuff. Now though, for another thing that irked him about L…Remembering how cute he looked with his hair down…Why didn't he brush his hair!? He had such nice hair (not being a bunch of knots after him never brushing is good enough proof.) He could at least brush it, although…What if something as dangerous as the shower scene came up if he brought this up to L? How could it? It was hair? Right?

"Ryuuzaki do you ever brush you hair." L glared over his shoulder after he slipped his white shirt back on "never; I don't need to." he shook his head: "There we go, 'styled' as you would say." Raito glared at L…This guy…Was pathetic, did he ever do anything like everyone else? Did he really want L to change though was the question, and if so…Why? Why did he bother him so much? Why did he want to change him so bad? Maybe…To remove this feeling towards him…The fact that he always envied L for being so different and not caring what others thought about it…He wanted this longing to leave, to make L like everyone else so that he would be free from L's tightening grasp. He glared, yes, yes he understood now, he needed to do this; he needed to change L. He turned around, having finished brushing his own hair: "Well then…"

L pulled back, his usually emotionless eyes had fear washed over them as Raito approached him: "Yagami-kun, what are you doing?" Raito smirked, holding up the brush and placing a hand on his hip: "Seeing as you already bathe, it can't be a circumstance right? And I want my own even share to the bargain, let's change it too 'You need to brush your hair.' Fair enough?"

L shook his head: "No please, you don't understand Yagami-kun, there's a reason why I don't brush my hair…" Raito glared: "What? It'd make you too much like everyone else?" He glared and gritted his teeth at the very thought, yes, it disgusted him this much, this feeling he had towards L.

The fear in his eyes, it was almost making him change his mind, how it hurt him, he wanted to hold him…He wanted to make all the fear go away…Wait! This was exactly why he needed to change L! He needed this feeling to stop! He brought the brush down upon L about to stroke through it but something stopped him, something he never expected to see ever since he first met L… Something that directly broke his heart and he found himself unable to move through it, he was frozen…For the moment at least.

L was flinched back, his head tilted to the right in a defensive stance, his arms almost covering his face, but Raito could still see them…The tears built up in L's eyes, threatening to stain L's porcelain white skin. Raito just watched him, and when he found the strength to move again, he took L's chin gently and tilted it so he could look towards him, Raito's own eyes filled with pain…He didn't even question himself anymore, he had hurt him, unintentionally: "Why?" He could only question the other. L opened his eyes making the tears all the more clear, and freezing Raito once more.

"The pain…I hate pain…I could never stand the feeling of the hair brush tugging at my hair…" Raito wrapped an arm around L's waist and the other tugged L's chin up as he brought the other's lips to his own, keeping L's underweight figure crushed against his own masculine one. He never thought L's eyes could go so damn wide, and he could also feel the muscles he never thought L had other then in his legs, tense up and tremble under the new feeling. L's hands pressed against his chest in a vain attempt to push him away from the kiss, but he knew L liked it…The question was though, did he like it?

The fact that he wasn't letting go should have been proof enough, but Raito was as stubborn as a mule. He pulled back only when L's body went as limp as wet bread against him "I don't understand you Yagami-kun…Why are you doing something so weird…I thought you were my friend…" Raito didn't answer...Isn't L suppose to be a Genius? How couldn't he understand…Well…He didn't understand himself, so they were both on the same path for this one…Although L didn't understand the situation entirely…? While Raito was confused on his own actions only: "I am…"

L looked up at Raito, his eyes showing that he was completely lost…Then…Why has he done something so weird if they were simply friends? Why was he pushing this relationship further? They were both guys! It was wrong! "Then why?" Raito smirked and leaned in, cooing into L's ear: "Maybe I want to explore a little further then just friendship." He placed his finger on L's lips keeping him from saying anything else:

"This doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore Ryuuzaki… But wouldn't you want that? Seeing as I am your first friend you ever had, wouldn't you want me to also be your first lover, to have such a thing as a lover even?"

L shrugged away just about as horrified as when he found out that Shinigami's existed: "YAGAMI-KUN!!!! That's! Don't tease me like this! You're a man! I'm a man! It's forbidden! It's wrong…" With that he escaped from the bathroom, only to be captured and pinned onto the couch, Raito smirking:

"L, you're a genius right? You should know that love knows no boundaries." L squirmed and frowned: "You're supposed to hate me! I'm annoying remember? Filthy, repulsive, you think I haven't listened to your mumbling!?" Raito leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to L's neck: "Isn't it obvious? I was trying to prove my own feelings wrong."

Quick L, think of something! This was dangerous: "What about Amane-san?" Raito glared as he dared to bring her up into this: "Misa is annoying, over protective, and just like every other girl, you though…" L's eyes widened once as Raito brought his lips inches from his own: "You're something else entirely."

(( Ok, ok, so false alarm once more, The yaoi lemony nummyness is for the next chapter Sorry for the length of the chapter as well, I'm tired, it's 4:21AM, and I need some sleep before I can get working onto the next chapter, which will come, don't worry people.

Crowd: The thing is! We don't want the next chapter!!!

L: I'm with the crowd.

Raito's simply smirking…

L: …

… Well you guys are just going to have to suffer, since I'm planning on this Fanfic to be extremely long! and interesting!

L: Joy…Sarcasm.

Send the reviews!!! ))


	3. Chapter 3: I understand

(( Yay!!!! Chapter 3!!!!! -Dodges Tomatoes-. well here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Yaoilicious Yaoi!- Dodges apple. Ryuk seen in the back chasing it.- It's unavoidable this time! It's even going to start at the beginning of the chapter -Snickers-. I think this whole chapter is going to be the Yaoi moment, but don't worry, it's going to come back in the next chapters as well. Just I'm going to need to get into the flow of the manga if I want this story to be a succ---- -Dodges a pineapple.- Success. Not like it's going to be a success…But I can always try, ne? -Dodges a watermelon.-

L: Hit already!

Raito: I'm trying! -Holding up another watermelon.-

Chapter 3: I understand. ((L: Seriously…Stop trying. Me: The thing is I don't care about chapter titles. -- ))

Again…He was kissing him again, more passionately then before, 'why does he want this?' Was all L could think as he remained pinned and vulnerable under the one he was almost positive was Kira, or the previous Kira. Although there was the warmth that was washing over him, the warmth that he didn't want to part from…Something stronger then what he felt when Raito accepted to be his friend.

Was it true? Did he really want a lover? And did he want Raito to be that very person, that very person to… No this had to be some trick, but how could he figure out his name through being his lover? He wouldn't even trust his lover enough to tell him his real name, well that was, unless they captured Kira and it was clear to him that Raito wasn't him, then maybe after a few years… But not on the spot, like this, it was a risk he wouldn't take, not even for this overwhelming warmth, but for now… He closed his eyes and leaned up, returning the kiss which probably shocked Raito more then being kissed for the first time by Raito shocked L.

What was he doing? Kissing the one person he swore to hate for the rest of his life. But when did he set these vows? When did he swear to kill L, and why? The longer he remained Shackled to L, the more he came to understand him and be fascinated, L really was a genius, and he was able to have conversations with him that he couldn't with any women…He could actually be as open as he wanted and L could either just suspect him to be Kira or return the conversation without treating him as an absolute nerd…and actually sound pleased with him? How L smiled when these conversations started, obviously he had felt the same way he did, being unable to talk as they wanted towards anyone but each other… They were on the same level, a level no one else had reached yet, and probably ever will. He understood now, he had been in denial of his own foreign feelings towards L, while his heart was trying to reach out to L, he was pushing it back in fears of being seen as weird…But L never cared what others thought, then why did he? He understood, everything was clear to him now.

He slid his hand up the others cotton shirt, feeling that flat stomach up to those ribs. He felt the other tense under him, obviously a stranger to the whole situation…He was a virgin, why wasn't he surprised? He felt the other jolt back and try to push him away, he only smirked down to L: "What are you doing Yagami-kun!?" Raito grinned: "It's called sex L, look it up in the dictionary smart ass."

L's ghost white skin became red to this: "I-I know what…that is… Is it even possible with another man?" Raito chuckled; this guy was so innocent it was almost a turn on: "Want me to show you?"

L's heart was pounding in his chest, he gripping onto the couch's material behind him as kept himself up, his entire body trembling in fear…What was he doing? This wasn't the Raito he knew, not the one he first invited into the investigation team; he would never do something like this… No he was way too formal, too composed, too god like… He had a hard time believing this Raito could ever be Kira… to do something so dirty… so human, no… so animal like…

L was snapped from his thoughts when he felt Raito's hand slide up between his legs and too the location where all the warmth was building. L's eyes widened, no, he couldn't do this, it was wrong, strange, it scared him, and so he decided to make a run for it once more: "No!"

Raito smirked and only tugged him back against him after the very much failed attempt at escaping him: "Scared I'm going to hurt you?" L's back was against his chest this time, he leaning the other back comfortably against him, letting L settle himself against him, obviously able to feel his own erection which had formed. L only blushed at poking against his back; obviously incapable of escaping again…he had screwed himself over big time this time…Maybe the whole idea of being shackled to Raito was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

Raito chuckled: "See how you're blushing, obviously you can't hate this situation as much as you make it seem like you do." L only muttered: "I hate you…" That drove a dagger right through Raito's heart, but his smirk never left: "No need for formalities." He cooed, gently leaning in and nipping at L's ear, sliding his hand over L's stomach before moving to unbutton L's pants, only to get the squirming going once more, whimpers and fists sent his way. Raito chuckled at the squirming one, dodging each attack before grabbing what would stop the entire squirming session.

L remained completely immobile now, the feeling being too much for him to handle, Raito had won he was frozen in place, his lips parted and heart pounding in his ears. Raito smirked, knowing he had won this battle, he knew it very well actually, he began moving his hand up and down on the others member, the smirk growing on his lips, his other hand moving up to lay onto L's chest while the other still worked on the now very hard member. He could feel L's breath quickening against his neck, his body becoming limp against his own, his legs folding…Did he really never even touch himself before?

He was dirtying the angel, tainting his wings, tugging his halo down around his neck and off his cloud into his arms. He tightened his grip and moved his hand slightly faster, whispering into L's ear: "You're a lot bigger then what I imagined you to be. Who would think someone so scrawny could hold something like that?" L tensed and tried to protest but all that escaped his lips was a moan, the pressure was building up. He wouldn't be able to take it much longer, but did he really hate this? Was he really regretting anything now? His pain, the loneliness, everything faded and got replaced with this light, this warm blanket, Raito's arms.

Raito chuckled at the squirming L, who seemed to be reaching for something to grip onto, finally finding his legs which were on each side of the squirming one, with this Raito only quickened the movements, whispering in his ear: "See? Is it that bad? Does it hurt?" L shook his head…Feeling so dirty for liking this, and Raito probably caught onto that he was probably thinking this, so he whispered: "As long as you don't do this with anyone else but me, then you're not dirty, I'm your lover Ryuuzaki." Raito felt L tense against him and he knew the investigator couldn't take it anymore; he quickened his pace up another notch. L arched his back and gripped onto the material of Raito's pants tugging up on it: "Ya…Yagami…Kun…" He gasped and kept his breath in his chest, it only coming out into small whimpers as he came.

His figure trembled again Raito's, who took his clean hand to L's chin and tilted his head so he could capture L's lips with his own, before parting once more and laying L back, smirking once more: "Now this gives you a reason to change your cloths." L glared up at him: "If you think I'd give you the satisfaction. I'll just clean them later." Raito chuckled and tugged L's shirt off, leaving him wide eyed as he trembled…Again? He shook his head: "Yaga…" He was silenced with another kiss, his pants tugged off, and the next thing he knew they were both as naked as the day they were born. He felt Raito's roaming hand once more and he shrugged pulling back from the kiss: "What ar…" "Shhh…" L shook his head and glared: "I deserve to know!" Raito smirked more: "You'll ruin the surprise." With that he leaned in and kissed L deeper, letting his tongue brush against the others lips this time, demanding entrance.

L surprisingly willingly gave him the entrance he wished for, L's arms finding their way around Raito's neck, his hands settling themselves upon his back, fingers gently touching his back but his palms never settling fully upon Raito's back. Raito took this opportunity to slide his hand down to L's entrance, pressing his semen covered fingers gently into him. Moving them in a scissor motion to try and stretch him, but it seemed L wasn't going to remain still to take it, he slammed his fists onto Raito's back now, trying to squirm away but only got pinned down and stilled by Raito: "What do you think you're doing L?" L frowned up at him:

"It hurts…" Raito sighed: "I know but it will stop…Trust me." L remained silent…Just staring up at Raito before he narrowed his eyes away, Raito smiled and went back to moving his fingers inside him, L remained clung onto him, whimpering and biting onto Raito's shoulder.

Raito didn't seem to mind, like he was hurting him, L had every right to return the pain. His hand continued its movement for sometime, Raito starting to believe that L would never settle to the pain, he was about to remove his fingers when he heard L moan softly into his ear, a smirk crossed Raito's lips, and now to please L some more before he got his own release, he pressed his fingers deeper into him, trying to find that one spot which he easily reached. This had L moaning his name once more, rocking his hips with the movements of the others fingers, and when Raito knew that the other was ready, he removed his fingers only to get a displeased whine from L.

Although that didn't last long for the lost fingers were replaced with his member, making L cry out in pain and grip onto Raito, mumbling while trembling against the other: "You promised…You told me to trust you…" Raito smiled: "The pain is going to go away again, calm down, you're too tense." L trembled more, whining and squirming slightly, while Raito remained completely immobile, just holding the small underweight figure to his own finely built one.

Although much to Raito's surprise, when the pain dissipated and was replaced with the foreign feeling, lust, L's hips began to rock against Raito's, a pleading whimper escaping his lips.

Raito smirked at this, as said, L should learn to trust him more. He began to thrust his hips into the other, a mixed look of pain and pleasure crossing L's face at this. His legs finding their way around Raito's waist, taking every thrust at first but soon the movements were returned. The two lovers moved with one another, their body's brushing against one another.

Raito pulling back and letting L fall back against the couch, he grabbed onto L's thighs, hardening and deepening his thrusts. L unable to decide if it felt good or hurt like hell, either way he was hard again, and on the edge of coming. Although just as he was about to warn Raito about this, he was turned onto his hands and knee's, and Raito grasped the bottom of his member, making him unable to come.

L gave a whimper at the turn of events, he grasping onto one of the pillows resting on the couch: "Yagami-kun, let me…" Raito leaned in, whispering into L's ear: "You're coming with me." L's legs were quivering under him, threatening to give in at any moment. Raito chuckled at this…Looking over his lover, who was bent over before him, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, his cheeks flushed red and eyes closed, lips lightly parted, and arms unable to keep him up anymore so his chest was pressed against the couch under them. He smiled and closed his eyes, why…Why did he ever hate L with such a passion…Actually; did he ever truly hate him? His thoughts were cut short when he was reaching his last steps, his grip on L's member loosened and he began to rub the other which had L moaning again. Raito gave a loud moan only to be joined by L as both lovers came together.

L collapsed down onto the couch, Raito keeping himself from crushing the other as he brought him up to curl against him, which L automatically did into the comfort and warmth Raito was giving. Raito gently curled his fingers into L's hair as the other now sat on his lap, he figuring it was enough for one night, he was sure the investigator had more then he bargained for. "So, are you still going to hate me?" No answer…He blinked and glanced down.

L had his head against his shoulder, his thumb against his lips and his other arm wrapped around himself, his entire figure curled up comfortably, and eyelids closed peacefully, his slow breathing giving off that the insomniac investigator had found the comfort he needed to finally get some rest once more.

Raito could only smile at this…Kawaii ne? He thought to himself, gently cradling him into his arms, L's thumb never leaving his lips through the entire process, he figuring that even if a stampede of elephants came through the room it wouldn't be enough to wake L from his slumber…God only knew when the last time L had some sleep was. He gently placed the other upon the bed in their bedroom, sliding into bed afterwards; maybe he would also get some peaceful sleep through this night.

He prodded his head up into the palm of his hand as he observed the sleeping L, gently reaching over he gently pushed a strand of hair out of the others face…How did it come down to this? And did he mind? Obviously not, L was way better then any girl in this world…All those boring girls, who went to any extreme to be like the others, while here was L, the flower in the field of weeds. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy and smiled, leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of L's lips. Only sliding out of bed to fetch the shackles from the bathroom and return them to their rightful place, on their wrists. He draped an arm around L's waist and closed his eyes, it didn't take him long before he drifted off into a world he didn't expect after such a wonderful afternoon…A world of nightmares and fear…Where he was Kira.

Well, how was that for the first Yaoi scene I ever did?

L and Raito: ….

Me: Buahahahaha!

Btw people, at this time in the story, Raito doesn't remember he's Kira so if you were confused with that, then gomen nasai XP.

Send the reviews.

L: I hope you die a slow painful death…


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty little secret

Me: o/ I've been dreaming about you, in a pool of your own blood, with your eyes gauged out, by the work of my thumbs, the scent of your insides, from under the floor boards, the perfect perfume, for settling a score! o/

Raito and L: o.o;;; ...

L: Keep her away from the death note.

Raito: Roger that.

Woohoo!!! Chapter 4, after a whole day of me doing fuck all! I could have typed…But…You know…Searching around for reviews is much more fun, especially when decides to make me wait 3 damn days before letting me post anything up! How cruel is that!?

L: She said it…

Raito: Yep…She did…

L: She said fuck…

Raito: Your poor virgin ears.

L: My ears were de-virginized by you a long time ago.

Me: Anyways, some dear…erm… 'my fanfic' hater decided to oh so 'kindly' inform me that what I'm writing isn't a yaoi fanfic but a Slash! Ooooooooo….Either way there's yaoi content in it T.T;;; What the hell is the difference!? Some people!...I mean, why must there be so many rules to writing a fanfic!? It's a story! It has Yaoi! Therefore I name it YAOI FANFIC!!! Not slash! What in the world does slash stand for anyways?

My in mind theater:

L dressed up in a princess costume: Raito! Oh Raito! The bandits have me captured! Save me!

Raito dressed up in a Zorro costume: Don't worry my fair lady! I will defeat the bandits and rescue you!

L: Hurry! It's so scary!

Raito skillfully defeats the bad guys, all marvel comic book style with 'slash' coming up as an action sound.

L: Oh Raito you're so brave!

Raito: It was merely to rescue you my darling, by the way fair maiden, what is your name?

L: My name is-----

Back to reality:

L : ENOUGH!!!!!! YAGAMI-KUN!!!!!!??? Yaga...mi…kun?

Raito, still watching my in mind theater.

L: …. T.T;;; Takes up the death note and writes my name in it.

Me: And all this to conclude, I despise hate mail, if it doesn't make my fic better -Dies-.

L: ……. I'm already bored.

Chapter 4: Dirty little Secret ((L: …That is so corny it's almost scary.))

Kira stood upon a tall tower with L crouched upon another across from the one Kira was standing upon, Raito watching the scenery from afar. All they were doing were staring at one another for the longest time, before he suddenly noticed a slight change, L slowly starting to fall forward off the tower; he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest:

"NO RYUZAKI!!!" He tried to go and catch him, tried to stop him from falling, but all he could do was watch, watch L fall forward to what would obviously lead him to his death. He growled and his eyes quickly shifted towards the red haired one standing on the tower top. The man slowly turned around, and this time, Raito could feel himself freeze into place as he stared at a red haired version of himself.

Raito sat up gasping, just a nightmare…a really bad nightmare…He was Kira? What kind of sick joke was his mind playing on him? Not only that, but… He glanced over to L who was still asleep curled up beside him. He didn't even want to picture L dying…By his own hand? He shook his head and gently shook L.

"We'll be late for the investigation…" L just turned his back to Raito and gave an asleep sigh, bringing his knees up to his stomach and keeping his thumb to his lips. Raito just rolled his eyes at this: "You of all people Ryuuzaki." L still didn't answer. Raito chuckled: "Very well then." He quite simply picked up L who only awoke with a: "huh?" He glanced up at Raito who cradled him: "Well good morning sleeping beauty." (A/N: I'm sorry, it was stronger then me) L glared up at Raito: "Call me that again and you'll be a very lonely man."

Entering the bathroom, Raito stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting L down yet keeping him close, seeing the other was about to go right back to sleep against him. He chuckled: "Why are you so tired? Aren't you supposed to be insomniac?"

L glared up to Raito then sighed: "I haven't eaten sweets since I got to the hotel yesterday, since someone decided it would be interesting to keep me busy all afternoon, ne? Yagami-kun." Raito smirked and pressed himself up against L: "Mmmm? And how does a busy morning sound?"

"Strawberry muffin…" Raito glared down at the very much asleep L against him, who was dreaming about…Strawberry muffins. Raito sighed, so much for a good morning. He washed himself and his counterpart, shoving all naughty thoughts into a box and locking it for now, seeing as having sex with L this morning would only result to disappointment…A.K.A have L fall asleep on you.

By the time they reached the station, L was fully awake and sucking on a lollypop... As well as getting eyed by a very horny Raito who obviously had his mind in the gutter. Soichiro was the first to greet them, mainly because his son was there, and of course to ask him how he was doing…Knowing it must be 'horrible' for Raito to be shackled to L for the rest of the investigation.

Of course the day was the same, (A/N: You must have read volume 1-7 to understand what's going on right now, I'm of course going to make the time they spent shackled together much longer then in the volumes, what happened in 3 volumes will basically happen in half a year to a year in this fanfic.) they researched on the Kira wannabe named Higuchi, Amane was questioned, and L ate a life times worth of cakes. Although neither L nor Raito seemed to even pick a fight over the day, which made everyone else in the investigation team question themselves.

Although by the end of the day, Misa just simply had to ruin the harmony. Both Raito and L were ready to head back to the hotel room, it was late and they had done enough work for a day, when Misa decided to strut over: "Raito! How about we go out on a date this afternoon, L said it was ok for me to go out." L only muttered: "Please call me Ryuuzaki." When really what he wanted to say was 'back off bitch he's mine.'

Raito gave a slight fake smile and stepped back a little: "I'm sorry Misa but tonight's not a good night, I'm really tired and I have paperwork to finish." L easily caught onto the lie and gave a slight smile at this, could it be that he really would eventually stop the whole make-pretend to be going out with Misa? It would be really nice…Was he jealous? There could be a slight possibility…30 percent maybe.

Misa whined: "But it won't be long! Just an hour! Maybe go see a movie? There's a really good movie out that we could go see." Raito gave a slight sigh: "I'm not really interested in movies right now, maybe some other time."

L just watched the whole situation…Why wasn't he simply saying he didn't love her? Jealousy was obviously rising, 45 percent now. Misa, catching onto the whole excuse thing, only shook her head: "fine then, we could go to the park and look at the stars, or maybe even go to the library, just a small date, not long at all, please?" Raito sighed: "Still not interested." L glared more…Say it! (65 percent)

Misa glanced over towards L who composed himself quickly before she caught onto any of the expressions. She eyed him a little: "Oh I see, it's because you don't want to bring L along right?" Oh it was on… (70 percent)

She turned and grasped onto Raito's arm and smiled sweetly towards L: "Please? Please L-san, let me and Raito go out for the night! We won't say anything of the investigation or about Kira, you could even have cameras set on us for the whole time we're out, and mic's to listen to our conversations, please!?" Raito stood back, waiting for L to protest in some way…While L was now purely blinded by jealousy as he watched as this woman hung herself all over HIS Raito and Raito didn't do as much as push her back as she rubbed herself all over him. (99.9 percent)

L just glared slightly and then narrowed his eyes away: "Very well, I hardly have anything to suspect either of you anyways; I hope you enjoy your time." He simply unlocked their shackles and turned around, trying his best not to stomp off or make a scene from the whole situation. Although both Misa and especially Raito caught on that this was far from being the usual L they knew and Raito loved.

Raito though was horribly pissed, why didn't he say anything!? Why did he force him to go out on a date with Misa? Obviously he wasn't interested! He hated Misa, he didn't even know why he had her around, she was so ditzy and just wouldn't let go of him! Give him his space! And not only that but he wanted L!

He found himself unable to turn back on this at all; he had to follow Misa around as she dragged him around in failed attempt to entertain him. The night was going horribly, Raito was bored and all he could think about was L…Wondering what he was doing, and trying to find an excuse to return to him in the hotel room. Although at each attempt at an excuse, he failed as Misa threw a: "Just a few more minutes."

When it was almost midnight though, Raito simply couldn't take it anymore: "I'm heading back to the hotel Misa." Misa peered up from her shake and raised an eyebrow: "But…we're having so much fun." Raito paused and thought…Wait…L's behavior earlier, could it be because of this, because he was still leading Misa on? He just now realized how tense L had went when he just kept on acting as if he was still in love with her but simply was leading her on. He shook his head and sighed at her: "Misa…No I'm not, I'm bored and tired out of my mind, I'm sorry, I'm heading back to the hotel."

With that he turned around and did just that; headed back to the hotel, leaving a rather confused Misa behind. Upon entering the hotel room though, he found it completely dark; he raised an eyebrow and sighed. Glancing around the room he muttered: "Ryuuzaki?" he headed to the living room where L was crouched down, ripping up MisaMisa's Magazine page by page, ripping each page apart before moving to the other. Raito only sighed and decided to break the awkward silence: "Ryuuzaki…Look, I'm sorry, I should have said something."

L muttered: "It's because she's a woman isn't it? And you're the one who said love had no boundaries last night." He went back to ripping the pages, only using three fingers to do so through the whole process: "I should have known, Yagami-kun, someone like me can't expect such beautiful things, love…What was I thinking?"

Raito sighed and shook his head: "So you're ok with that? Just letting me go like that? You're not even going to try and keep me?" L paused for a second, keeping his head down so his bangs were covering his face, he sighed and returned to ripping pages: "I have a choice? Keeping you caged would only result to you cheating on me, moving without me knowing, I can't control your feelings Yagami-kun…But…Those words…Why did you have to make me believe such fantasies?"

Raito knelt down behind L and gently wrapped his arms around him: "L, I didn't lie to you yesterday, you are the only one for me, but what kind of reaction would my father have if he found out? I'm sure he's not ready for me to break him such news. And if I even hinted it with Misa, of course she would come to the conclusion about us. And it wouldn't be long until the whole investigation team knew."

L sighed and leaned back into him, glancing up at Raito: "You're right…I'm sorry I got upset." Raito smiled: "It's ok, I'm sorry for not catching on sooner." Raito leaned in and pressed his lips to L's once more…Now he knew why L constantly had his finger to them, they were so soft, and his mouth was so sweet, probably from L never eating anything else but sweets.

It wasn't long before L and Raito were both naked once more, Raito over L, his eyes set into the detectives as he slowly rocked his hips so that his cock slides in and out of the other, he gently whispering to L while the other adjusted: "I assure you L, there's no one else in my life but you, no matter who they are…And even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will prove it to you." L opened his eyes and a smile crossed his ghostly flushed face, his arms gently moving around Raito's neck, he whispered: "Who said I won't get sick of you before then? Yagami-kun," Raito chuckled and gave the other a playful buck into him, making the other gasp and shudder, "We'll just have to wait and see."

L: ………

Raito: ………..

L: Oh fine I'll do it.

Raito: Huh?

L pulls out a Phoenix down and uses it on me.

Me: I live!!! I'm going to make it a rule to myself to never write past 12Am, because then I just write shit, I swear I jumped the shark in this one, but oh well, next chapter will be better I hope. But for now, sleep time for me, I'll work on Chapter 5 tomorrow. Thank god there's not school until Monday.

Night! All!


	5. A well deserved holiday

-Glances towards the L and the Raito asleep, L asleep on the couch and Raito asleep on the ground. Raises an eyebrow before giving out a sigh: "Oh fine, I get it, I haven't been making any fan fiction updates lately, sorry!" Says this in a retard voice, sighing as the two remain asleep. Before glancing out to the empty crowd:

"I have gotten one review...One damn review, that's it, even if I got a bunch of hits..." Sighs and then shrugs: "Oh well, hope this chapter makes me special."...

L: You'll never be special.

Me: Go back to sleep L.

Chapter 5: A Well Deserved Holiday ((L: Now I remember why I went to sleep.))

A month had passed, and neither Raito nor L had done as much as take a break for more then just sleep, sometimes, if lucky, shower and breakfast. They were head on about destroying Kira, or the wannabe that was running around right now. They were pretty sure on who it was right now. Although funny thing was, there was suppose to be two Kira's yet there was just one now, almost like the two original Kira's had suddenly vanished.

Although a holiday was coming and everyone in the investigation team thought it was a good idea to give the two leaders a break after so long, even if this case was nothing to take a break from, but on a holiday such as this, Christmas, it was only normal that they would let the two out to have some fresh air, and not to mention L refused to let Raito go unshackled, so Raito was going to miss out on Christmas with his family this year.

Although Raito didn't mind at all.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Raito stretched out and glanced over his shoulder to L who was glancing up at him. Raito raised an eyebrow and eventually decided to break the silence when it seemed that L wasn't going to do it: "What?" L just kept on staring before sighing and sitting up, bringing his knee's to his chest: "Are you sure you don't want to go home for Christmas?"

Raito sighed and laid back, glancing over to L who was obviously serious about the question: "Ryuuzaki, we've talked about this for hours last night... I told you I want to spend Christmas with you. Who do you usually spend Christmas with anyways; Watari?"

L just kept on glancing at Raito, not saying a word he glanced down and closed his eyes, yes it was true, L always spent Christmas alone with Watari. Most of the time he didn't even remember there was such a holiday as Christmas, he never celebrated it, he had no one to celebrate it with, he was 24 and didn't have a lover who had a family, and since he didn't have a family to go too, he was alone.

Although it seemed it wasn't going to be the case this year, but was it ok to have Raito stay here during Christmas? He had a family to go too after all, plus he was invited to Misa's Christmas party. L almost made a disgusted face at this before his train of thoughts was interrupted by Raito: "So, am I allowed staying or not?"

L brought his index finger to his bottom lip, trailing the finger along the skin there, he sighed and closed his eyes: "I'm still not agreeing with the day off today, since we were coming to a conclusion on which the wannabe Kira is, and it feels awkward to let you out of my sight when you're my suspect of being Kira. Although I don't want to rip you from your family carelessly just because I'm being selfish and I don't have a family myself, and besides, what could one day do? It's not like I'm letting you out of my sight for days, yet Kira can control the time of death of a victim…" L pondered longer on this, before glancing over to Raito who didn't even seem to care much…He sighed: "I suppose you're stuck with me this Christmas Yagami-kun."

Raito smiled and gently placed his hand on L's cheek, brushing his thumb across the others lips before leaning in and whispering to him: "Great, I wouldn't have it any other way." Raito smirked and pressed L back, tracing his tongue down the others chest and stomach.

Since L was already naked from last night, they about to go at it before L completely ruined the moment with his damn questions about it really being ok for him to stay during Christmas time, he about slapped L but knew the other was worried that he probably thought of L as selfish. So Raito had gone to sleep half naked that night, while L on the other hand seemed to be researching on his laptop for most of the night, once an insomniac always an insomniac.

Raito pinned his lover's wrists over his head, smirking up at L who had never been brought to this position before, seeing the other was trailing his kisses lower. L seemed to stiffen up and shudder, keeping a curious look on the other.

Raito on the other hand hardly ever looked up at L, just moving on with his own business, undoing the others pants and tugging them off alongside with his boxers. Finally having L naked once more, he glanced up at L who was still giving him curious eyes…God, it's almost been a month that he was with L and still L was as clueless as ever…Didn't he even try to look up porn? Did sex simply not interest him? Yet he was moaning and enjoying himself almost every night for the whole time they were together, and he seemed completely lost when Raito was obviously hinting oral.

Oh well, it made him all the cuter. And he was horny so he really didn't want to stop and think about such things. He felt L squirm a little under him; obviously his lover was becoming just as impatient as he was. He felt L's legs fold up as they always did; it was obvious that L wasn't comfortable with his legs any other way. He smiled and spread the others legs anyways, a small gasp coming from L as he leaned in and gave the side of L's member a lick. No major struggling, just a little twitch and the others body had gone completely stiff, obviously L didn't hate it.

He leaned in again and gave the underside a try, same reaction. He took the head in his mouth and worked on getting the rest into his mouth, this got the major reaction from L who began to squirm and try and kick Raito away.

It was dirty, wrong, 'what the hell was he doing!?' L thought. Raito though only took the blows and tightened the grip on L's wrists, knowing this reaction was coming. He proceeded in taking the rest of L's member down his throat, letting his tongue massage the underside of him while his fingers worked on what ever he couldn't take in from the member.

L thought was completely against this, he starting to plead the other to stop while moaning and squirming, Raito having absolutely no idea if the pleading was real until the threat came: "I don't want you kissing me ever again!"

Raito pulled back and glanced up to L who was panting, his cheeks flushed and legs in an adorable fatal position folded up against his chest, they closing as soon as Raito pulled back. Raito curled up an eyebrow then moved up, leaning over L his face inches from the others: "why?" L shook his head: "Are you an idiot!? Why!? You just…" Raito cut him off: "So? We bathe every morning don't we? Besides, you like the feeling so shut up." L's eyes widened and he shook his head: "Raito I'm serious about the kissing part!"

Raito only smirked: "I'm sure…" Obviously not believing this, he leaned in and took the others member in his mouth once more, working on him gently, L had went silent. He arching his back and panting at the new feeling, it felt so much better then the hand job he usually got. Although as time went, Raito went more and more…Kinky on him, preferring to have him pinned and unable to move when their moments together came… Was it because he didn't like his usual approaches?

L couldn't complain though, he liked it as well.

His cheeks flushed once more and toes curled under the attention, his back arched up and he kept his eyes away from Raito, so dirty…Was all that went through his mind. But it was heaven, the wave of pleasure running through his veins up and down his figure. The pressure building up in his member becoming more and more unbearable, he placed one foot on Raito's shoulder, squirming and trying his best to hold back on coming.

Raito though knew what the other was trying to do, he glanced up to L's face and chuckled inwardly. He slid his free hand's fingers into the other then, pressing up against L's prostate just to make it harder for the other to hold on.

L caught onto Raito's move and became more and more nervous, but this made it harder and harder for him to hold back: "Yaga…Kun…I'm…Stop…" Raito thrust his fingers faster and tightened his lips around L's member while he moved.

L began kicking and trying to squirm away from Raito, but Raito moved his hand from inside L and only pinned his hips down, this causing L to go through his orgasm as much as he protested on it. L was going through it silently as usual, only a few whimpers and soft moans escaping his lips.

Raito chuckled, swallowing almost every bit of cum, keeping some at the tip of his tongue he leaned in and kissed L deeply, his torturing wasn't over yet it seemed. Since L's eyes only widened and he tilted his head away quickly, spitting it out: "It's salty!!!" Raito smirked but tilted his head: "Oh? I thought it was pretty sweet."

L shuddered: "You're disgusting Yagami-kun." Raito smiled and brought L close, standing up and moving over to the bathroom, L having no choice but to follow because of the chain.

Both took a shower and of course, Raito had his share of the pleasure by having his way with L against the shower wall, he couldn't get over Raito's whimpers and cries of pleasure. Raito would have had his whole day like this, only spending it with L and finding more of his 'dirty' spots, but they had planned to go out to town, and besides, there were things he wanted to pick up in town for tonight.

Both were done and heading out, Raito was wearing a black tight shirt and light brown loose jeans, wearing his black coat over it all. While L was wearing his usual white cotton shirt and jeans, with a coat over since it was rather chilly outside.

Walking side by side, wearing their shackles still, both really didn't know what to do about themselves, L wanted to go to get cake first while Raito was pondering on going to the Arcade then the sex shop, and then of course to the mall to get pictures of L on Santa's lap… Sadly enough, Raito knew it would be impossible to get L on Santa's lap.

They both stood at the bus stop, Raito blinking at the awkward silence, he decided to break it: "So… Where are we heading first?" L blinked, deciding he would be the one to chose, he glanced up at Raito: "I thought about going to the bakery then candy shop…If that's fine with you Yagami-kun, then we can go where ever you would like."

Raito smirked: "Where ever I would like? How about anything?" L glared, knowing that he must be up to no good: "Where ever only." Raito shrugged, L knew very well he was getting himself in trouble anyways, but he needed his sugar.

Raito sighed: "Going to the bakery first thing in the morning, now I know why you tasted so sweet." L gave the same disgusted look from the morning: "It was terribly salty." Raito chuckled and glanced to his watch, before sighing: "Was it really that horrible?"

L nodded: "The taste? Yes." Raito rolled his eyes: "The whole position I meant." L blushed and glanced down to his feet, slipping his foot from his shoe, he rubbed his ankle and muttered: "Well…It felt, really good." Raito smirked: "I knew it." He glanced down the street where their bus was coming.

The bus ride was long and boring, L sitting crouched upon the chair as usual, his shoes off as he browsed through a book he had brought. Raito keeping his eyes out the window, listening to the conversations about them shackled together. Some getting kinky thoughts from it, others just thought it was a funny plan from them both to draw attention to them, L not helping on that theory with the way he was sitting, it indeed looked like he was an attention whore.

When they finally arrived downtown, Raito was automatically dragged to the bakery where they got, obviously, cake and a few muffins for their day.

At the candy shop though…Raito probably never saw someone spend so much, not even rich kids, he came out with massive bags of different types of candy, thank god Raito was in shape or this day would have been horrible, and they also got a bag for such reasons, so they could shove the immense amount of stuff into the bag and it would be easy carry.

Finally, though, now that L was satisfied, Raito had his way. First he decided to drop by the Arcade, as too not scare L too much at first.

The arcade had always been a great place for a boy's date, except for the fact they were both genius's. People would gather around the two of them as they beat the best score at basically…Everything. While Raito just wanted some isolated time with L…He couldn't do anything with so many people around, nor could he shove them away. As well as there was the fact that L drew attention to them with the way he was sitting…Why did he always forget about that small detail? L was weird, this brought attention…

He was also sure it would be a challenge but he would win against L at the games…But he was wrong, he was beat at everything except the sports game.

Although eventually, both got bored and decided it was time to move on. Raito trying to bring L cloth shopping, but he soon realized that was impossible. He would offer a different shirt, he would get a "I don't like the color." Or: "It looks itchy." "What's with the designs?"

L was so boring to shop with! He glanced to the side, where L was walking with him nibbling on gummy bears with a satisfied look on his face. Raito glared a little before sighing, L gave him a questioning look though, hearing the sigh. Raito just glanced to him again before looking up, noticing a sex shop. He smirked…Well L wouldn't be able to escape, and he was meaning to stop by this store. And with the shackles, L couldn't escape.

He began to turn as they got closer to the store, finally stepping up in front of the boutique, L's eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks: "Yagami-kun where are you going?" Raito narrowed his eyes over his shoulder: "Inside, what does it look like?" L blinked: "I can't go in there…" Raito smirked: "You're over 18 aren't you? I mean you keep repeating that you're older then me, so you have to be, ne?"

L glared more at this, Raito was avoiding the real reason, and this was pay back. He didn't struggle much against Raito going in, not wanting to make much of a scene. But the biggest blush came across his face.

L was biting on his thumb while Raito took his sweet time browsing through the different toys. Gathering pink fluffy hand cuffs, L didn't even dare ask what he was going to use those for. But Raito wasn't through with his torturing as he began to go through the vibrators and ring:

"Mmmm…This one vibrates more and has different strengths, but this one would be perfect to rest right against your prostate, what do you think?" L sunk to a crouched position, hiding his blushing face as he tucked it into his knees: "I thought you weren't going to mention our relationship anywhere else but in the bedroom."

Raito chuckled: "But my father or anyone from the investigation team isn't here, meaning I can talk about our relationship as much as I want…" Oh he wasn't through yet: "Like how adorable you were this morning, whimpering and telling me how dirty I was." L was on the edge of blocking his ears or reaching for the key and making a run for it.

He heard giggles and whispers coming from around them as Raito kept on cooing things L's way. Eventually though, Raito thought he tortured his counterpart enough and decided to go pay for the items, L keeping his head bowed almost as if to keep his identity hidden while Raito purchased the items. The cashier giving them a wink as they left the shop, giggling at the cute couple leaving before returning to her work, and a very horny Raito going back to his own business.

They were heading right back to the hotel room, Raito rushing and L rather hesitant about going back, now working on emptying a bag of gummy worms. The bus ride was way too short in L's mind, stepping out of the bus he was tugged towards the hotel.

Raito's mind filled with fun things they could do, while L was just worried about what exactly Raito had purchased, since he was too busy becoming invisible as Raito picked things out.

Once in the room, Raito pushed L back onto the bed and dropped the bags, pulling out a cute little male version of a play boy bunny outfit, L's eyes darkened though, who the hell did 'Raito think he was?' Did Raito really think he could walk all over him?

"What the hell are you thinking Yagami-kun!?" Raito glanced over his shoulder: "what?" L glared more: "That! What the hell is that!?"

A smirk simply crossed Raito's lips: "Wouldn't it look cute on you?" L's eyes widened, why that bastard…He shook his head: "So that's it? You don't even ask me anything and go ahead buying me stuff for your own little fantasies; I don't get a saying in this? I'm just a toy for your own perverted ways."

Those daggers L was throwing really did hurt, the words, perverted, that he was simply using L…He now noticed how carried away he was becoming. L had been as innocent as an angel before he came along, he had to take it slow…Yet he was: "L I…"

L was so losing his cool, he felt his eyes sting and it wasn't from being tired…Raito had actually used…His real name… L unlocked the shackles and grabbed one of the pillows: "I'll be in the living room, get some sleep."

Raito felt fire build up in him, he wasn't even going to try and talk things out!? Raito finally burst: "Well! You're the one who never seemed interested in anything we did together! I don't even know why I even love you!" L stopped and simply listened, Raito was throwing the daggers right back.

"We're complete opposites; even going out on a date is boring with you! You don't like cloths; get bored of arcade games, you're not interested in any of the movies that are playing; don't want to pick anything when I want a special night for the both of us! You sink down to the ground like a child. You never came onto me! Do you even care for me!? Why don't you simply say you don't like it and stop dragging me along!" But…Wasn't that exactly what he was doing to Misa? And L…Was he really simply quite using him for his perverted ways?

"I'm sorry I'm not a sex addict like you! And loved me!? You never loved me! You're a liar! Those words were lies; I'm going to prove that you're Kira! One way or another! You damn liar!" Raito felt his hand lift and come across L's face.

L tumbled backwards a little, his head tilted to the side while Raito seemed surprised with his own actions, they both stayed in the same position for sometime. Raito with his arm up and L with his head tilted and his cheek red with the hand shape across his cheek. L though glanced up after sometime, no anger in his eyes; actually his eyes were unreadable as he glanced up at Raito. He simply grabbed his pillow and moved over to the couch: "Good night Yagami-kun."

Raito just stood there…Calling him back would be of no use…He sighed and closed his eyes, moving to the bed…So was this the end between the two of them?

Muahahahaha!!!! All hail the drama queen!

L and Raito: o.o…how about not?

Btw, sorry for the delay and it might be a while until I get anything done again, I've got sick, and was out on cosplay outings all week and weekend. Although chapter 6 is going to come up soon, as well as I already have ideas for my second fan fiction, keep sending reviews (Glances to the 2 reviews…And decides to give the two much love for reviewing! )


	6. TogetherForever?

-Sits there mumbling to herself, Raito pouring hot water into a bucket while she keeps her feet into the bucket, L bringing over some herbal tea, both having a glare on their face.-

I'm proud to announce to you all that I hate colds! This is horrible! Although I'm sure I can get chapter 6 done before I am officially unable to move, not only that but I needed to get these ideas down before I completely forgot them…Except don't murder me if this isn't the best…Actually it's going to be far from the best I've ever done, and while calculating the chapters, it's official that there's going to be 8 chapters to this fan fiction and one epilogue. I'm sorry I'm not making it longer, but making it longer would just make things repeat themselves over and over, I didn't have much of a open story to make it longer.

-She takes a sip of her tea-

But have no fear! My second fan fiction is going to be much longer then this one!

L: I'm sure a much longer story is what everyone fears…

Raito: Your mind is so corrupted!

Me: -Snickers- you're all just jeal---- -Falls asleep-

Raito blinks and takes out a stick, poking me before turning to L and giving him a high five: "Score! She's asleep!"

L: Finally some peace and quiet!

L and Raito: ….

Raito: Let's go take a shower.

L: Good idea.

Chapter 6: Together…Forever?

Raito tossed and turned in bed…Again…That damned nightmare, they were both standing on the towers across from one another, and there he was, with red hair, obviously symbolizing Kira.

But how? Why? What was going on? He watched L fall to his death once more: "L!!!! DON'T!!!" He reached out and actually grabbed L this time, keeping him from falling. He held on tight, eyes watering for no reason. L glanced up with his large eyes once more: "I was right…" Was all he said?

Temptation washed over him, his heart clenched yet began to beat faster, and a smirk crossed his lips…Why? He let go…He actually let go of the grip he had on L, watching him fall with…satisfaction?

Raito sat up panting again, clenching his blanket, he hated that dream, more like a nightmare, and they scared him more and more… He glanced beside him…L wasn't there, oh why tonight of all the nights? He had to see him… He slipped out of bed, wearing only boxers tonight since it seemed like the heater broke and was at a deadly temperature.

He was relieved to see L on the couch, apparently asleep by the way his head was bowed and laptop was still on. Raito frowned and sat down beside him, knowing L should still have a grudge against him, but he didn't care…He didn't…He didn't simply use him for that. And he needed to see him, watch him, and make sure no one hurt him after a nightmare like this…

But he was the one who hurt him in his nightmare… He would never… His eyes widened thinking back to about a few hours ago; he had slapped L across the face… He had hurt his angel, just because… He was angry. He glanced back down to L who was asleep sitting in his usual odd position, his thumb to his bottom lip, head bowed so he could barely see the others sleeping face.

Would he ever be able to see this face again, would L go back to how he was weeks ago, constantly avoiding him and just being annoying, having no attraction to him what's so ever? Did he even have an attraction towards him…?

It angered him, how he couldn't read L, he didn't know if L actually loved him, he never seriously told him he loved him unless he had said it first. Was it because he was lying? What if it was just to see if he was Kira…Just another one of his tests?

Did it really matter to him? If they never had sex, if L never seriously told him he loved him, all he wanted, was to have L close. He wanted to be able to hold him… He knew L had been alone for most of his life; he never had loving parents other then Watari who was like a father figure. He never even had a friend…Was he acting so distant because… He never had someone enter that bubble of his. He never let anyone close, all he thought others thought of him as was just the L behind the screen…Even then; he didn't know anyone from the investigation team. It was always just him and Watari…

He gently wrapped his arms around L and brought him close… Knowing that the other would probably wake up and start beating and screaming at him, but he wanted L to know, he was there now, and he was sorry for not understanding…And being such a horrible lover.

He gently brought his fingers to run through L's hair, although that awoke the sleeping one…Raito almost sure he would be hearing screaming any second now…But what happened was completely unexpected.

L just simply looked up at him, sleep still in the others eyes obviously, and he was confused on his very own location. Although when he realized Raito's presence, he simply pulled back and stood up: "I'm hungry."

He turned and made his way towards the kitchen, his hands in his pockets…For some reason; Raito would have preferred that he yelled at him over this… He wasn't getting a second chance, L didn't care about him, didn't even try and work things out, he just completely ignored the situation and seemed fine about it.

L didn't care, but he also knew L had a hard time voicing out his emotions. He had learned all his life to just keep his emotions hidden; it was the best way to make a number one investigator. So when moments like the confinement arrived L wouldn't feel pity for the prisoner and risk letting the criminal out because of acting.

So how could he read him? He couldn't… He just watched L as he moved over to the kitchen to get his cake. Raito just giving a slight sigh and flopped over to the side, staring blankly at L's laptop monitor which was turned off at the time. L must have turned it off so that he couldn't see what he was looking up…Clever. Was all he thought before closing his eyes and letting himself doze off to sleep on the couch…At least at peace now that he knew L was ok.

In the kitchen, L had a slice of cake before him, his thumb at his lips as he studied the piece of cake, or so seemed like it. Really he was thinking over the whole situation… Having to resist Raito now would be hard, very hard. He closed his eyes and picked at the piece of cake, bringing the strawberry at the top to his lips.

Could he really live without Raito now? Without his warm embrace, without the soft words he would whisper into his ear at night, without the 'I love you' or 'I'll always be there for you' before he would drift off into another world.

The stinging came once more as tears began to stream down his face…He was back to being lonely…But he didn't want to be hurt again…Why did Raito have to give him such dreams, had to make him know what it was like to have someone so close…But he couldn't be weak, he couldn't let Raito enroll him into the lies once more. He was just a toy for Raito's pleasure, since he seemed easy to manipulate like a dog would roll over for treats when he wanted them.

He didn't need someone else; he was perfectly fine on his own. Yet why was he crying? Why did he want to return to the living room and just curl up into Raito's arms? He took another bite of his cake and glanced over his shoulder, hearing snoring coming from the living room…Not like he could do much now, the low blood pressure king had fallen asleep.

He finished off his cake then and fixed up a tray to bring into the living room. Glancing down at the sleeping Raito, he frowned and set the tray down on the coffee table, he giving a little shiver, it seemed that they had given up on fixing the heater and just turned it off, meaning it was now freezing in the hotel room.

And Raito was just in boxers.

He nibbled at his finger a little, turning around and moving to the bed room, he grabbed two blankets and placed one gently upon Raito, sitting down at Raito's feet, he brought his knee's to his chest before slipping a blanket around his own shoulders, tugging his laptop over in front of him, he went back to researching while sipping his overly sugared tea and nibbling at the random sweets he brought along.

Soon enough it was morning again, Raito woke up at his usual 8'o clock time, while L seemed to have spent the whole night up ever since he woke him up, again. Raito slowly sat up and glanced at L who was typing away on his lap top, no conversation sparking between them until L broke the silence.

"Good morning Yagami-kun." Raito sighed and frowned: "You still hate me?" L paused and glanced over to Raito, popping another chocolate into his mouth before he looked back to his lap top screen: "I never mentioned I hated you, just now have an indifference towards you."

Raito's heart skipped, this was just what he feared: Hate would have meant he still cared and just had a major disagreement and wanted Raito to change. While Indifference meant he simply didn't care and there was no way back around to making L love him…Because there was no more attraction or connection what's so ever.

Or L could be playing dirty and he knew this was exactly what Raito didn't want to hear, while really, he hated him. L noticed the silence and picked up his cup of tea, saying before taking a sip: "You did slap me Yagami-kun, and I'm not interested in an abusive relationship."

Bingo, he was playing dirty. Raito glanced over to L and sighed: "Please give me a second chance." L set his cup down, correcting Raito: "third."

Raito remembered that time with the Misa incident, and he frowned: "Very well, third, I promise it won't happen again, I'll prove to you sex isn't the only reason why I love you." L was simply listening, nibbling at his gummies now.

Raito sighed, although he knew L enough to know the other was still paying attention to him: "Sure, I loved it, the intimacy between us, but you never told me you hated it, hell you're so hard to read I don't even know what you like, if you would have said something seriously, I would have stopped."

"I refuse…" Raito's eyes widened at L's cruel words, L stood and narrowed his eyes down to Raito: "Words from Yagami-kun don't mean anything to me anymore." He began to make his way towards the bed room: "The probabilities of Yagami-kun being a liar exceeds the 100 mark. Please shower, we must get to the investigation room before 10Am."

Raito didn't even want to go, he felt his stomach turn over and felt as if he was going to be sick…Was there absolutely no way back? He just glared though and sighed: "Very well." He headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

Meanwhile L simply found the shackles they had been wearing. He moving over to the living room once more afterwards, he closed his laptop and just simply sat there pondering over his own words. Did he really mean it? Of course he did! He shook his head and simply waited for Raito to finish in the shower.

(Out of the room now.)

Raito mumbled to himself: "showering was even horrible." L who was walking beside him only narrowed his eyes towards Raito: "Maybe you should have taken a cold one, Yagami-kun." Raito snapped: "It wasn't because of that!!!!" a blush having formed on his face.

They stepped into the investigation room where they went along their work as usual. Even if the investigation team had obviously noticed the sour mood between the two, neither of them looked at each other or even bothered to say anything to one another. They just went along their work, trying to work out a plan to capture Higuchi and have him arrested.

All figured it would be best to just keep track of Higuchi and have him captured when he would be on the run. Raito was bored out of his mind; he glancing to his watch seeing he had went the entire morning without food. He glanced over to L who had his usual major serving of cakes and other treats; he couldn't ask him for some, he would obviously get a no after the fight they were in.

So he decided to get up, not caring that L was attached to him, the other would have to get up too: "I'm grabbing myself something to eat, I didn't have breakfast yet or ate much yesterday." L simply gave a confused look before standing up: "Very well, I've been craving something anyways."

Raito only sent a glare which was easily returned both stepping into the kitchen, Raito going automatically to the fridge, while L went to fiddling around the kitchen for what ever he was looking for. Although L frowned when their chain ran out of space length, he turned to Raito: "Yagami-kun, come this way."

Raito on the other hand was muttering about there only being sweets in the fridge, he narrowed his eyes over to L at the request: "Not until I find something to eat." L seemed to give a disappointed face before he sighed and turned towards the counters once more, noticing his chocolate and strawberries on the counter, he frowned once more and just placed his finger to his bottom lip…This was torture.

Raito glanced over his shoulder, noticing his chance at getting L to give him a second chance; he turned and headed quickly towards the counter, grabbing the container of strawberries: "Want them?" L glared at this: "Yagami-kun, what are you doing?"

Raito smirked: "You want the strawberries? You said you were craving them, well come and get them, or I could simply give them to you if you give me another chance." L glared, reaching up as Raito moved onto the tip of his toes: "It seems you forgot that I'm your height Yagami-kun."

Raito smirked: "That's right, but you also have back problems and you're not wearing shoes." L glared more and reached up higher, his face now inches from Raito's.

Raito didn't let the chance of kissing L slip either; he leaned his face forward and kissed L deeply. L stiffening and squirming away from him at first, until his knees gave in and he weakly began to push Raito away…How could he stay mad at him? Raito was such a wonderful kisser, and for some reason when he did, he didn't even care if he was simply using him, the warmth that washed over him…He couldn't let the sensation go.

Raito felt L give in and smiled, placing the strawberry container back onto the counter; he wrapped his arms around L and leaned back, bringing L up close against him. He didn't have any dirty intentions in mind, he just wanted to kiss, but even that seemed to be too much while in the investigation room.

Matsuda wandered in with the simple intentions of getting himself something to eat: "Hey, I was hungry and thought I might joi----OH MY GOD!!!!" Both L and Raito almost jumped out of their skin, both giving Matsuda a 'deer in headlight' look as Matsuda ran out of the kitchen.

And it wasn't long until the whole investigation team knew about the moment in the kitchen either. And both L and Raito were under the interrogation spotlight.

"I told you, I was simply leaning over Yagami-kun and happened to trip, and we ended up in that rather awkward position, Matsuda-san is exaggerating the situation by 60" Matsuda shook his head: "But you were both…" Raito glared: "He's exaggerating!"

Matsuda stepped back with a frown on his face, L sunk low into his seat while nibbling at strawberries while Raito couldn't help but study him…Did this mean he was getting a second chance? Obviously, L had been butter in his arms moments ago.

All glanced from Matsuda to Raito and L, Aizawa sighing: "Well I did notice something awkward was going on between Ryuuzaki and L these past months, they seem awfully close." Raito's eyes widened: "Not like we have a choice, we're shackled together!" L nodded in agreement and both began whispering to one another…What an awkward situation.

Soichiro jumped in: "My son isn't that way! I'm positive of it." Matsuda only placed a hand on Soichiro's shoulder: "Chief, I'm sure as a father this must be hard for you, but please, do not be in denial."

Soichiro wanted to strangle Matsuda at that point and time. But Raito was getting annoyed; he simply stood up and glared at everyone, everyone in the room going silent as Raito headed over to L who gave a questioning look up at Raito: "Yagami-kun?"

Raito leaned over and placed a kiss to L's lips once more. Everyone in the investigation team's jaw dropped at this, they staring in awe as Raito quite simply kissed L, keeping L's jaw in place with his fingers. He pulled back after sometime and turned to everyone: "Happy now? Everyone know's, now please stop questioning us and get back to work, we have a Kira to capture."

No one dared to say anything; Soichiro almost had a heart attack but didn't dare to say anything. Everyone worked silently, only going into conversation when they needed too, which was almost all the time, but no one said more then needed to be said.

The awkward air exceeded 97 strongly, L thought as he worked, but he remembered the first time he got mad at Raito, it was because of this very reason, he was sure Raito had been in denial of loving him for still pretending around Misa, but now even Misa knew, all in the investigation knew.

When everything was over, Raito had offered L to go out for a little, and the offer was accepted.

Both sat under a frozen Sakura tree, watching the sun set in the horizon, neither said anything to the other, the park was empty as well because of the temperature. L pulling his knees up to his chest on the bench, he looked over the colors reflected off the water because of the sun.

The silence was awkward until it was broken by Raito, who needed to know what the hell was going on: "L, I…" L glanced over to Raito: "I know Yagami-kun, and you're forgiven…" He sighed: "I'll give you a third chance, you proved that you weren't ashamed, and that meant a lot…too me that is."

Raito chuckled: "So almost giving my father a second heart attack was the only way to get you to forgive me?" L blinked: "I didn't know Yagami-san was so homophobic." Raito nodded and wrapped an arm around L, bringing him close: "Terribly homophobic, oh well…" Raito gently ran his finger across L's bottom lip: "He's going to have to learn to accept us."

L smiled and both leaned in close, kissing one another gently, Raito wrapping his arms around the other gently. Both remained curled into one another for sometime before L pulled back: "I hope we can come back here when the Sakura's bloom Yagami-kun."

Raito blinked: "Why couldn't we?" L frowned and whispered: "I have a feeling; I won't get to enjoy this for much longer…" Raito's eyes widened and he pulled back: "Why couldn't you? L…Talk to me…" L glanced up and smiled: "I never thought you would ever call me by my name Yagami-kun…But this is Kira we're investigating, and one false move would lead me to my death…Although…" He frowned more: "There's a 96 chance, I'm going to have to die before we can move further in the investigation."

Raito shook his head: "I'm not going to let that happen L, trust me…I love you…" L glanced up at Raito and smiled gently, whispering: "I love you too Raito and I'll trust you."

Me: It just so happened that my fan fiction wrote itself while I was asleep, oh well…It was still horrible, I'm so jumping the shark these past few days, maybe I should wait until I'm completely well before I write anything else.

L: How about you just give up?

Me: L…Don't make me post this up on youtube –holding up a video camera she set up in the bathroom while L and Raito 'took a shower'. –

L: o.o you wouldn't….

Me: Oh I would…

Raito: Let me see that?

Thanks for the 8 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! But I need more! And Yes I would Rp with you who ever offered, and thank you all for the love.

L: Oh god don't Rp with her!

Raito: Save yourself!

Me: Oh you guys are over exaggerating –giving a maniac look.-

Raito: … Don't even try; I'm the king of maniac looks… And you fail at life.

Me: Or so says 4chan.

And thank you thenightwanderer I hope I get well soon too, this is horrible.


End file.
